


This is what it's like when we collide

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Sparring, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Late-night sparring in the Institute turns into something quite a bitmore.---“Is that really what you want to wager, Magnus?” Alec asked, crooking his eyebrow. “You’re sure?”“Yes, Alexander. I will wager a striptease on whether I can best you in a hand-to-hand weapons-free match. Loser does the striptease.”“You could have just asked if I wanted you to do one for me.” Alec’s eyes darkened as he licked his lips. “You know I like it when you do that.”“So confident, are we, Shadowhunter?”





	This is what it's like when we collide

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Bring Me Back To Life" by Extreme Music.
> 
> Have a little Valentine's smut!

“Is that really what you want to wager, Magnus?” Alec asked, crooking his eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, Alexander. I will wager a striptease on whether I can best you in a hand-to-hand weapons-free match. Loser does the striptease.”

“You could have just asked if I wanted you to do one for me.” Alec’s eyes darkened as he licked his lips. “You know I like it when you do that.”

“So confident, are we, Shadowhunter?” Magnus mocked good-naturedly. “So confident that you’re going to win.”

“Fighting is my job.” Alec pointed out.

“Yes, but I’ve also been around for centuries, with a lot of time to work on my different fighting disciplines. I’ll have you know I hold a black belt in… well, just about everything that comes with belts. Plus a few other fighting styles besides.”

“My fighting skill keeps me alive at work.”

“My fighting skill has done the same for me. So let’s go, Shadowhunter.”

They pulled off their shirts as they circled each other on the training mats in the Institute. It was late at night, everyone was either in bed or out on patrol. Magnus had come by the Institute to meet Alec after having a late client, and found him in the training room instead of his office, working out some frustrations after what was a four-hour conference call with Clave officials.

Which led them to their current situation, ready to fight. Magnus always wanted to help Alec release tension, and since Alec was not yet ready for the bedroom part of Magnus’ favourite stress-releasing activities, sparring it was. After, Magnus promised himself, so that he could work on not getting hard right now at the sight of his boyfriend’s naked chest, after the fighting and the striptease and maybe possibly some very late dinner, then they could move into the bedroom for the rest of the night, and make love until the sun came up.

It sounded like a nice idea, anyway.

Magnus let himself get distracted for a moment there, needing to quickly duck out of the way as Alec aimed a punch at his left shoulder. As he moved, Magnus hooked an arm around the arm that was coming for him, tumbling Alec to the ground as he landed on top of him. Alec was good though, of course he was, and was able to squirm out from under Magnus in a few instants, using Magnus’ knee for leverage to raise himself up over the warlock, putting Magnus flat on his back for just a millisecond as he used his legs to hook them around Alec, dropping him back to the ground.

Magnus sprang out of their configuration with ease, leaping back to his feet, circling back around Alec. They traded blows, each blocking the other, until one of Magnus’ punches did connect with Alec’s upper arm - the one that still sometimes twinged with pain from that Foresaken attack, and Magnus winced, promising to make it up to him later - but in the moment Magnus took the opening, wrestling Alec to the ground, bracketing him firmly with his own body, pressing an arm down across Alec’s chest so that he couldn’t move, except to reach out a hand to tap out.

“Fine.” Alec said, voice suddenly down a few octaves as he was clearly no longer interested in the fight, but rather having Magnus on top of him in some _other_ manner. And if accepting defeat in this sparring match was the way to get there, Alec was completely all right with that.

“What’s that?” Magnus asked coyly. “I didn’t hear you.”

“You win.” Alec said hoarsely. “You win. I’ll strip for you. But you’re going to have to teach me how to do it like you do.”

“You little minx.” Magnus purred. “Is that your way of getting me to strip too?”

“What?” Alec tried to look innocent. “I’ve never done a striptease before. I need to learn how to do it properly, don’t I. And you know I’m a very _hands-on_ learner.” He thrust his hips up against Magnus lightly, such that the warlock could already feel that Alec was getting hard.

Alec was getting hard, right here in the Institute. With Magnus on top of him. Just a year ago, if someone had suggested this to Alec, he would have thought he was going mad.

Magnus moved his hips towards Alec, just gently, just barely there, knowing that Institute cameras were on them. He wanted Alec to feel his need, his want, as well, but also keep some semblance of propriety.

“All right.” Magnus said breathlessly. “All right. Then you’ll get a lesson. A very _hands-on_ lesson.”

Magnus leapt to his feet, extending a hand to Alec, who took it, pulling himself to his feet next to Magnus.

“Portal? I think so. Portal.” He waved his hand, glad that this was his boyfriend’s Institute, with his wards, and thus he had the loophole to be able to Portal from within the walls of the building.

Alec grabbed his hand, and they walked through the Portal without a second glance to their surroundings, leaving their shirts where they were -

Probably better that way, because as the Portal closed up behind them, Clary and Isabelle came out of one of the alcoves, giggling, as they had been on their way to the kitchen for a late-night snack after watching some movies, when they’d seen the men fighting and couldn’t resist going over to take a look. Isabelle helpfully picked up her brother’s and Magnus’ shirts, knowing that while Alec’s forgotten shirt wouldn’t raise any eyebrows, since it was standard issue Shadowhunter training gear, Magnus’ shirt with purple, pink and blue glitter stating “Hi I’m Bi” would have stood out just a little. Alec didn’t need any more negative attention from the other Shadowhunters than he already got, and if Isabelle could do something to stop the negativity before it reached Alec, she would. She was a fiercely protective sister, and would tell off anyone who spoke ill of Alec.

\- then back in Magnus’ loft, they landed in a jumble on the couch.

Magnus got to his feet fluidly, reaching out a hand to Alec again, and with the other he turned on his music, different songs going through in a blur until he found one that seemed appropriate to give Alec his lesson.

It was only then that he realized that they were missing their shirts, still. Well, that wouldn’t do at all. He reached out for the shirts, remembering where they were, where they’d dropped them on the ground, but somehow that didn’t call them into his hands. Magnus frowned, wondering where they could have gone, when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone.

_Isabelle: You guys seemed in a bit of a hurry ;) Don’t worry, Clary and I picked up your shirts for you, no one else is going to find them ;) Have a fun evening <3 <3_

That mystery answered, Magnus instead waved his hand to pull some button-up shirts from his closet onto him and Alec. Alec whined at the feeling of more clothing when all he wanted to do was take it off, but needs must.

“I thought we were going to get naked.” Alec whined petulantly.

“We are. Getting there is part of the fun.” Magnus reminded him. “Now come stand behind me. Put your hands on my hips, so you can feel how I move.”

“Feel how you move. Uh huh. That’s what this is about.” Alec said skeptically.

“It is. You’re not getting any sex until you dance for me.”

“Magnus.” Alec complained, but moved into position anyway, thrusting his hips against Magnus’ ass, so the warlock could feel just how hard and wanting he was.

Magnus ignored him, and started to move his hips back and forth, making sure that Alec moved with him. Despite their slight height difference, Alec copied the moves quite effectively, shifting his hips with Magnus as they moved. Magnus thrust his hips back, feeling Alec groan, but Alec copied the movement without further complaint.

“Very good.” Magnus murmured, pulling out of Alec’s grasp and turning to face him. “Now watch as I move my hands all over my body. Just copy me.”

Alec’s eyes trailed over Magnus as he moved, sliding his palms over the fabric, and Alec could feel himself flush further as the skin beneath his clothes started to feel very hot and needy. But, Alec reasoned, the faster they did this dance thing, the sooner they’d be naked, in bed, and getting the satisfaction he so desperately craved.

A deal was a deal, after all. And he’d dance the best he could for Magnus, even if he felt ridiculous doing it.

“All right, very good.” Magnus said in a low voice. “Excellent, in fact. Now, you’ll start to combine those movements with the movements of your hips, and slowly unbutton your shirt - ah, not yet, not til I’m sitting down - and when you’ve got your shirt off, well - well you’ve seen me do this enough times.”

“Yeah.” Alec nodded, running one of his hands down to the front of his pants, pressing the heel of his palm against the bulge in his pants, eyes closing with a moan as he showed Magnus just how much he wanted him.

“I think you’re ready.” Magnus said, glamour dropping from his eyes, as he stepped backwards carefully, sitting down on the couch. “Just move with the music. Take off your clothes. You’ll be excellent.” Magnus twisted a hand to change the music to a new song, and sat back nonchalantly, licking his lips in anticipation.

Alec closed his eyes, letting himself feel into the beat of the music, starting to move his hips carefully as he started picking it up. It wasn’t very complicated, and soon started to come naturally. He splayed his hands out on his pectoral muscles, stroking them gently and sensually, hips moving almost as if from their own accord.

Alec opened his eyes, hazel meeting Magnus’ golden cat eyes, and he licked his bottom lip as well, seeing just how turned on Magnus was, his pupils blown out. It was time to pick up the pace a little.

As he continued moving his hips, he started unbuttoning his shirt one-handed, the other hand gliding over the revealed skin. Alec heard Magnus’ breath hitch as he opened his shirt completely, revealing his whole chest and abdomen, and slowly shrugging the shirt off his shoulders.

Alec moved in closer, straddling Magnus, rolling his hips sensuously against the warlock, getting into the rhythm of the song as he ground down onto Magnus’ lap. He nipped at Magnus’ ear at an appropriate time in the music, and as Magnus unconsciously hitched his hips up into Alec’s, Alec backed off, moving back to standing, and turning around so Magnus could watch his ass in his tight pants.

Once he was clear of Magnus’ reach, Alec stayed facing away from him, undoing his belt and flinging it away. He looked over his shoulder at Magnus with a pout, seeing that he’d moved from his nonchalant position sitting back on the couch to hands on his knees, leaning forward so he could get a better look.

_Yeah, thought so._ Alec thought to himself with satisfaction. He turned back to face Magnus as he began to move his zipper down, letting the warlock see the contours of his cock through his boxer briefs. He shimmied his pants down his hips, letting them drop so that he could step out of them with a bit more finesse than he’d hoped for.

Magnus licked his lips again, moving forward so that his face was almost at Alec’s groin, and Alec stepped back out of reach.

“Hey.” Alec chided. “You wanted the dance. I’m delivering.”

Alec’s fingers ran under the waistband of his boxer briefs, teasing gently as he took himself in hand for a brief moment. He slipped his hand back out while biting back a groan, and turned away from Magnus again, stretching his body in the best position so that he could slowly and tortuously slip the boxer briefs down his ass, so Magnus could see it in all of its glory.

Once the boxer briefs were clear of his ass, Alec let them drop to the floor as well, stepping out of them and turning back to Magnus, who at this point could barely be said to be sitting on the couch, just the contour of his ass was touching the couch, Magnus was almost crouched on the ground in his anticipation to get to Alec.

The last chords of the song sounded through the apartment, and Alec kept moving his hips in a slow grind in the air, his cock bobbing against his stomach as the song faded out.

As soon as the song was over, Magnus dropped onto the floor in front of Alec, landing on his knees, eager to get his lips on the Shadowhunter. Alec moaned as Magnus’ lips closed around him, and he had to grab for a lamp to keep himself steady, for as much support as the lamp provided him. His knees were weak, and he felt Magnus’ strong arms come up to grab and knead his ass as Magnus slid his mouth all the way down Alec’s cock, pressing his nose to Alec’s groin, his throat so so tight around him that Alec could barely breathe.

“Yes…” Alec moaned. “Oh by the Angel… wow…”

Magnus moaned around him, the vibrations shooting right through him like lightning. It didn’t take long - it wouldn’t ever if he was already so turned on when they got started and Magnus did _that_. Alec moaned as well, coming apart beneath Magnus’ hands and mouth, spilling deep into Magnus’ throat.

Magnus pulled off of him, nosing at Alec’s hip, pressing kisses along the sharp curves of bone. His hands kept kneading at Alec’s ass, as if asking for an invitation.

“Do you want something?” Alec teased, looking down at Magnus’ wide eyes.

“You.”

Alec pressed his hand to Magnus’ cheek, drawing him to his feet. “You have me.” He captured Magnus’ lips with his own, tasting himself on Magnus’ tongue, then pulling away to drop kisses along the long column of Magnus’ neck.

“You have me.” Alec whispered. “Don’t doubt that.”

“I don’t.”

“Then take me. Claim me. Make me yours.”

Magnus smiled into Alec’s shoulder, firming up his grip on Alec’s ass, and grinding forward. He spread Alec open, and Alec gasped in surprise as he was suddenly magically slick with lube. Magnus pulled Alec backwards, so that he could sit back down on the couch, Alec straddling his lap.

Alec gripped tightly to Magnus’ shoulders, kissing him with everything he had, kissing his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, his strong jawline, the delicate spots beneath his unglamoured eyes, his lips. Magnus released the firm grip that one of his hands had on Alec’s asscheek and worked his way inwards, stroking a finger over where he’d already made Alec slick, and Alec shuddered in his arms, cock already starting to stir back to attention.

“Do you want to feel me?” Magnus whispered.

“Yes.” Alec said, half relieved half aroused, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to keep some amount of composure. “Yes, I want to feel you. Take me.”

Magnus prepared him slowly, enjoying Alec’s soft moans, his hot breath playing over the shell of his ear as Alec let himself live in the moment. A snap of his fingers and his clothes were gone, and Magnus ran a slick hand over his cock, readying himself. Alec whimpered when he felt the press of the head of Magnus’ cock against him, thick and hot, burying his face in Magnus’ shoulder.

“When you’re ready.” Magnus whispered, running a hand up and down Alec’s spine. “When you’re ready.”

Alec moaned into Magnus’ shoulder as he started to push himself down, feeling Magnus within him, feeling him slipping deeper inside. It stung a little, it often did, but the pulse of magic that Magnus sent up his spine made it vanish, and he sat down further, taking more of Magnus into him.

Once he was all the way down, Alec pulled his face out of Magnus’ shoulder, moving to face him, stroking a finger over the apple of Magnus’ cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Magnus whispered back, rubbing reassuring circles on Alec’s hip with his thumb. “I love you so much.”

“Make me yours.” Alec said softly. “Show me how much you want me. I want to feel it.”

Magnus thrust his hips up lightly, watching the effect that it had on Alec’s face, how his eyes fluttered closed and his eyelashes cast shadows on his pale cheeks, already flushed with effort and arousal. A thin line of sweat lingered at his temples and on his forehead, sweating up his hair.

His angel was radiant. Beautiful. A true creature of heaven, and Magnus had never felt more lucky in his life, never been so sure of his decision to interfere in Shadowhunter business and go after Alec at his wedding, even though at the time there was barely the hope that something could eventually come of it. He just couldn’t stand to see the young Nephilim make a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Admittedly, it was somewhat selfish as well, but never had he dreamed that now, months later, he’d have the beautiful Nephilim in his lap, almost begging to be fucked, and so truly in love. Magnus almost felt that he didn’t deserve the love of such an angel.

But, he remembered, Alec was flawed, as everyone was. And flaws were what separated humans from angels, and while he’d like to consider Alec flawless, he knew it would be a disservice to the struggles he faced on a daily basis.

But not calling Alec an angel was a disservice to him as well, for if any Shadowhunter deserved such a label, it was his Alexander.

And so Magnus held tightly to his flawed angel’s hips, thrusting up into him as he ground down, working them both desperately, seeking that heaven-sent release.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, burying his nose in Magnus’ shoulder again. “Magnus…”

“What is it, angel?”

“Touch me.”

Magnus obeyed immediately, shifting one of his hands from Alec’s hip to Alec’s cock, stroking it in opposite time to his cock, making sure that Alec never lost any moment of stimulation, as he thrust between Magnus’ cock and Magnus’ hand. He dug the fingers of the hand still on his hip deeper into Alec’s skin, clinging to him tightly as he ground up, motions measured and filthy in the best way, the dirty grind between them driving them higher and higher and higher.

Magnus thrust up one more time, his release and magic exploding out of him, sending Alec over the edge as well, Magnus’ thumb running over Alec’s tip as he began to come, white spilling between their bodies as Magnus’ magic turned their living room into a constellation of stars.

Alec came down, panting, looking in wonder at the constellations around them. “Still gets me, how you do that every time. How I make you lose control like that.”

Magnus ground his hips up a bit more, not wanting to lose the connection yet. “It’s all for you. It has been a long time since my magic has gone wild like that during sex. Centuries, even. Not since my first.”

“You’re my first.” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus’ ear. “And my last.”

“You’re my last too.” Magnus whispered back, wrapping his arms around Alec, holding him close. “You’re my everything. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
